It is well known in the art that organosilicon compounds containing a diphenylethyl group are useful as surface treating agents, paint additives, polymer modifiers and the like. Specifically, when the diphenylethyl-containing organosilicon compound is added to a certain material, the material may be provided with a high refractive index.
Known diphenylethyl-containing organosilicon compounds include, for example, 2,2-diphenylethyl-containing chlorosilane compounds (Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1) and 2,2-diphenylethyl-containing ethoxysilane compounds (Patent Document 2, Example 7).